The Return Of Charizard
by Zapdos Articuno
Summary: an old firey friend of ash's returns when he needs him most


The Return of Charizard  
  
Auther-Zapdos and articuno  
  
Ash and his friends are still walking on their journey.  
  
"When are we going to find the next town?" Ash asked.  
  
"Looks like we're going to find out soon Ash." Brock said  
  
"there's a cave up ahead." Misty said.  
  
As they walked into the cave, it got very dark.  
  
"I can't see a thing in here." Misty said.  
  
She walked into a wall. "OUCH!" she said.  
  
"Misty, are you alright?" Ash asked  
  
"I'm fine, but I still can't see where we are going." said Misty.  
  
"Hey, Ash use one of your pokemon to help us out   
  
here." Brock said.  
  
"Good Idea, Brock." Ash said.  
  
Ash grabbed one of his pokeballs and called Charizard   
  
out to help. But, then he remembered that  
  
he didn't have Charizard anymore. So, he called out   
  
Cyndaquil to light up the cave.  
  
"Cyndaquil, light up your back. Then we can see where   
  
we are going." Ash said.  
  
"Cyndaquil!" it went.  
  
Cyndaquil lit up it's back and the whole cave lit up.  
  
Ash ran over to help Misty up.  
  
"Ok, let's folow Cyndaquil out of here." Ash said.  
  
They followed Cyndaquil.  
  
"I heard that you called for Charizard, then remembered that you  
  
don't have him anymore Ash. Do you miss him?" Misty said.  
  
"I sure do miss Charizard, since he started to odey me." Ash said.  
  
"I'm sure sure Charizard is doing fine." Brock said.  
  
"it's been almost a year since he stayed with Lisa." Ash said again.   
  
Outside the cave, Team Rocket watched them go inside. They had   
  
a plan to get Pikachu for good.  
  
"Let's take the balloon over and set our trap to capture  
  
them and Pikachu" Jessie said.  
  
They quickly jumpedinto their balloon and flew over the cave.  
  
They landed and quickly set the trap. then they ran for cover.  
  
"Ha ha ha, now all we have to do is wait for them." Jessie said.  
  
Ash and his friends saw the light up ahead in the cave they  
  
are walking in.  
  
"looks, like the cave ends up ahead." Brock said.  
  
They came out into the opening, Ash called back Cyndaquil. When   
  
they came out of the cave, they noticed a huge shadow flew over   
  
them.  
  
"what was that?" Ash asked.   
  
"I don't know." Misty said.  
  
"it looked like a huge pokemon." Brock said.  
  
Then they fell into team rocket's trap.  
  
"Whoa, where did this trap come from?" Ash asked.   
  
"who else would set a traplike this?" Brock said.  
  
"TEAM ROCKET!!" they all yelled.  
  
The trap was a hole in the ground and their's glass  
  
up adove and around the hole.  
  
makes it hard for them to climb outof the hole.  
  
Team Rocket came out of their hiding spotand did their dumb  
  
motto.  
  
"Ha ha ha we got them." Jessie said.  
  
"Ok, Meowth do your stuff." James said.  
  
Meowth took out a machine with a tube on it,  
  
hooked it to the glass then he turned it on. it took all  
  
of their pokeballs away, then Meowth jumped up and climbed into   
  
the trap and captured Pikachu. Meowth had a rope tied around him,  
  
James pulled Meowth out of the trap.  
  
"There now we got Pikachu and all their pokemon." Meowth said.   
  
The huge shadow flew over them again, but closer this time  
  
and faster.  
  
"What was that?" Jessie said.  
  
"looks, like a huge pokemon?" Meowth said.  
  
"never mind that, let's get out of here." Jessie said.  
  
Ash and his friend were trying to figure out how to get  
  
out of the trap and get their pokemon back.  
  
"How are we going to get out of here?" Ash said.  
  
"The walls are going to be hard to climb, because   
  
they covered it with glass." Brock said.  
  
"and they took our backpacks with everything in it."  
  
Misty said.  
  
"Looks like i'll never see Pikachu again." Ash said.  
  
Team Rocket took a rest.  
  
"Ha ha ha, we did it." Jessie said.  
  
"We finally won this time and we've gotten all of their other pokemon."  
  
James said.  
  
"It sure feels good to win for a change." Meowth   
  
said.  
  
Just then they felt a breeze behind them, they took a   
  
look and the last thing they saw was a flame coming at them.   
  
An hour later, they woke up and noticed all the pokeballs   
  
and Pikachu were gone.  
  
"What?? where did all the pokeballs and Pikachu go?"  
  
Jessie said.  
  
"AHHH, Look over their!!" Meowth said as he pointed   
  
at two huge holes in the ground.  
  
There's two huge footprints in the ground. then they got  
  
burned again.  
  
Ash and the other are still trying to figure out how to  
  
get out. all the sudden the pokeballs came down on them.  
  
"where did they come from?" Brock said.  
  
"Who cares, let's use them and get out of here." Misty said.  
  
Brock quickly grabbed one of his pokeballs and called   
  
out onix  
  
"Onix , get us out of here!" Brock yelled.  
  
Onix made a tunnel to the surface and everyone got out.  
  
Ash looked around and saw Team Rocket all burned up.  
  
"Wow, I wonder what happened to them?" Ash said.  
  
Just then they all felt a breeze behind them and they all   
  
felt the ground shake when it landed. they slowly  
  
turned around and saw a huge Charizard.  
  
"Whoa it's a huge Charizard." Brock said.  
  
The Charizard had it's hands closed, then it opened it up.  
  
and out came Pikachu.  
  
"PIKA!" Pikachu went.  
  
"Pikachu, you're ok." Ash said.  
  
Ash noiticed their was a paper around the Charizard's neck.  
  
Pikacu noticed it too and it took the paper and brought it  
  
to Ash. Ash opened it up and started to   
  
read it. Brock and Misty watched Ash, then they noticed Ash  
  
started to cry.  
  
"What's wrong Ash?" Misty said  
  
Then Ash was very happy. he ran towards the Charizard and hugged him.  
  
Charizard did the same too.  
  
"MY Charizard IS BACK!!!!" Ash yelled.  
  
He read the letter to them.  
  
"Dear Ash,  
  
Your Charizard did great in my training. he did very  
  
well, that he started to grow. and got taller, just  
  
like my Charizard. After a year has past, he got bored.  
  
I asked him, Do you want to look for Ash? He nodded yes.  
  
So, I went to write this letter, gave it to him. Then he  
  
took off to look for you. He is stronger and bigger now.  
  
He even defeated all my other strong Charizard. So, he's   
  
not a weak Charizard anymore. He is a STRONG Charizard,   
  
and he can carry me as well. So, he shouldn't have any  
  
problems carrying you now.  
  
Take good care of him. he did very well.  
  
Lisa"  
  
"Wow, looks like Charizard been training hard" Brock said.  
  
"I can't believe that's Charizard." Misty said.  
  
"Yeah, and he looks great." Ash said with a tear in his eye.  
  
Charizard gave a great big roar."ROOOOAAARRRR!!!"  
  
Just then Team Rocket woke up.  
  
"Alright you brats give us Pikachu now!!!" Jessie said.  
  
"I don't think so." Ash said.  
  
"Oh no is that Charizard?" James asked.  
  
Jessie and Meowth looked too.  
  
"It can't be." Jessie said.  
  
"But, he's much bigger now." Meowth said.  
  
Ash walked forward.  
  
"And he's much stronger now." Ash said.  
  
Ash looked at Charizard. Charizard knew what to do.  
  
He walked up to Team Rocket and spun around.   
  
He sent then flying.  
  
"LOOKS LIKE TEAM ROCKET IS BLASTING OFF AGAIN!!!"  
  
"Good work, Charizard and welcome back." Ash said.  
  
Ash then took his back pack off and opened it.  
  
He started to searchfor something, then he found it.  
  
he took out the pokeball that Charizard belong in.  
  
"I saved this for you Charizard and i was hoping that you   
  
would return to me someday." Ash said.  
  
Charizard was very happy to be back with Ash. Ash opened up   
  
the pokeball that Charizard belong in, and Charizard went back  
  
to his rightful place.  
  
"It's good to have Charizard back again." Ash said.  
  
"And you have two fire type pokemon on your side." Misty said.  
  
"with two of them on your side, you have twice the fire   
  
power." Brock said.  
  
"Yeah, let's get going." Ash said.  
  
THE END 


End file.
